


Exercising Caution

by Adriana_DiVolpe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Spock expresses his concern over an expedition that Kirk is embarking on. Friendship fluff; slash if you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercising Caution

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** safety first

“Captain, I must insist that you consider the dangers of what you are proposing.  It would be far more logical to allow me, as Science Officer, to proceed down to the surface in your stead, and first map out any fluctuations in atmospheric radiation.  My equipment indicates that the planet is Class M, but I am picking up somewhat disconcerting readings regarding electromagnetic radiation that may prove dangerous to human welfare.”

“Absolutely not, Mr. Spock.  You’re the Acting Captain while I’m down there.  They need you here.”

“Then, if you will not allow me to assess the risks of the situation you are insisting upon placing yourself in, I would ask that you exercise extreme caution when encountering any changes in the readings, and I would advise that you ensure the use of the proper protective equipment.”

“I will.”  He turned quickly toward the door.

Spock cleared his throat and Kirk looked back.  “I believe the equivalent Earth phrase is something approximating, ‘Take care, Jim.’ ”

A smile tugged the corners of Kirk’s mouth.  “Always, Spock.”


End file.
